PROJECT ABSTRACT The Genomics, Analytics and Informatics Core (GAIC) will provide support for the collection, management, integration, and analysis of data generated from all P20 SPORE Planning Grant projects and provide the computing and statistical infrastructure needed for development of a fully developed SPORE application upon completion of the planning grant. The core will be comprised of a team with expertise in bioinformatics and biostatistics, and will be responsible for providing technical support for genomic studies, collaborating on study design and statistical analyses, assisting in the analysis and interpretation of microbiome data, and providing cutting edge informatics tools. The core will work collaboratively with investigators from each of the main projects, the Developmental Research Program (DRP), and the Biospecimen and Pathology Core (BPC) to develop and maintain a data management system to facilitate data collection, integration, and sharing of data among all investigators, projects, and cores, and provide the expertise needed to statistically analyze, interpret, and report the results.